


The Wrath of a Woman Scorned Deleted Scenes

by EDelta88



Series: Wrath of a Woman Scorned and Associated Works [3]
Category: Naruto
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:14:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28122177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EDelta88/pseuds/EDelta88
Summary: Outtakes from Wrath of a Woman Scorned. Scenes that happened in the canon continuity of WoaWS that I couldn't fit into the story for one reason or another.
Series: Wrath of a Woman Scorned and Associated Works [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2095593
Kudos: 5





	The Wrath of a Woman Scorned Deleted Scenes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aki attempts Therapy No Jutsu.

_**Wave Country...** _

Still holding the torn picture she'd taken from him, Aki turned to face Inari, her blank face hiding all emotion. "This was your father wasn't he?" she asked him. Inari, still frozen in place, simply nodded. Aki looked back at the picture and frowned. "Gato..." she mused, already knowing the answer to the question of how the man died. She turned back to Inari and saw him staring at the ground, tears rolling down his face.

"Uh-huh. My dad...he tried to stand up to Gato but he...Gato killed him! Right in front of the whole town." he said quietly.

The last part of his sentence ran through Aki's head several times. _'In front of the village...so he was publicly executed. He was a hero to the people but...they didn't stop it from happening,'_ she reasoned, her eyes narrowing to dangerous slits. Scenes flashed before her mind's eye... wet brick walls, a dark alley, she watched as a person walked by her, not giving her a second glance.

Aki growled, a low menacing sound that sent Inari scrambling until his back was firmly against the wall as the furious girl rounded on him. "Gato may have ordered your father's execution," she snarled, "but he didn't kill him..."

Inari was frozen, like a deer before a pack of wolves, staring at her as his young mind worked furiously to figure out what she meant.

Suddenly, her eyes flashed crimson as she released just enough killing intent to cause him to wet himself. "You stood by, every last one of you, and you watched. You did nothing while your father suffered, a crime just as bad, if not worse, than the act itself… Gato's men may have done the deed but it was you and this village killed him," she told him, her voice low and harsh.

Inari glared at her, despite the terror-inspiring aura. "There wasn't anything we could do! They had swords and they would have-" he began but Aki interrupted him.

"Killed you?" she interrupted, sneering down at him. "Yes, some of you may have died, but in the end, Gato would be gone. In the end, you wouldn't need me here, you wouldn't be suffering, you wouldn't be alone. You, _all of you_ , have done this to yourselves, but," she stopped her tirade and smirked. " _But_ there is still time. You failed your father in his life, nothing will ever change that, but you can honor his sacrifice… give purpose to his death. Use your hate, your pain, and your suffering. Use it and gather the villagers and stand up for yourselves the way you should have from the beginning. Stamp out your weaknesses, perfect your strengths, and stop running away; you will only die tired," she said to the young boy.

"B-but I c-could d-d-die," Inari stammered, terrified. He didn't want to die!

"Better to die for something, than live for nothing," Aki whispered.

Inari was, at first, stunned. However, as her words took hold of his head, it all made sense. Inari nodded. "O-okay..." he stammered, a new ferocity growing in his eyes. Aki smirked and handed him back the picture before vanishing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was originally supposed to be part of the buildup in Wave but I ended up taking the chapters in a different direction and this got cut out. Gives a bit of insight into Aki's way of thinking and touches on a few of her nerves.


End file.
